1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention relates generally to housing assemblies for batteries and equivalent electrical energy storage devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a battery housing assembly that efficiently utilizes available cabin space within an automotive vehicle.
2. Background Art
Future automotive vehicles, including for example hybrid electric and fuel cell powered vehicles and the like, will include an increasing number of electrical vehicle features and loads. Such features for example may include telecommunications systems (xe2x80x9ctelematicsxe2x80x9d), 110V outlets, xe2x80x9cinstantxe2x80x9d heating, integrated starter/generators, power electronics, battery and electronics cooling, and other advanced electrical features. To meet the increased electrical demands of these features, some vehicles will utilize a separate high voltage bus, e.g., a 42-volt, 150-volt or 300-volt, in combination with a conventional low voltage 14-volt bus. Alternatively, other vehicles will utilize a single high voltage power bus from which lower voltages are derived using a DC-to-DC converter. Still others may require ultra-capacitors or other equivalent electrical energy storage devices. In any event, such vehicles will require additional electrical energy storage capabilities to meet increasing demands for electrical power.
The need for additional electrical energy storage capability thus raises the problem of where and how to package additional electrical energy storage devices within a vehicle. This problem is further complicated by the need to minimize vehicle weight, improve fuel economy, and include additional power-consuming systems and components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,722 to Veenstra et al., which is owned by the assignee of the present invention and which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, for example describes an electric vehicle battery tray assembly that enables a standard battery pack to be configured in a variety of ways to allow more efficient packaging of the battery pack. The battery tray includes a modular battery separator assembly, which provides a xe2x80x9cflexiblexe2x80x9d mechanism for stacking rows of individual batteries. Other patents show a battery pack integrated as part of an electric vehicle structure, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,555 to Waters et al., and a battery unit disposed under the seat of an electrically powered lift truck, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,695 to Leskovec.
As such, the inventors herein have recognized the need for efficiently packaging additional or larger electrical energy storage devices on-board automotive vehicles. This is a formidable challenge given the demand for additional vehicle features and the need to minimize vehicle weight and improve fuel economy.
An assembly is provided that functions both as a housing for an electrical energy storage device, such as a battery, ultra-capacitor or even fuel cell, and as a console assembly in a vehicle passenger compartment. In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the assembly includes a support structure disposed within the vehicles passenger compartment for supporting the electrical energy storage device, a combined housing/console structure for concealing, at least partially, the support structure and the electrical energy storage device, and a housing cover, having at least one console feature, for mounting on the combined housing/console structure. The housing assembly is especially useful in automobiles, but can also be adapted for use in boats, planes and other types of vehicles.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment specifically adapted for automotive application, an automobile battery housing assembly is provided having a battery support structure disposed within the passenger compartment, at least one battery unit mounted on the battery support structure, a combined battery housing/console structure for concealing, at least partially, the battery support structure and the at least one battery unit, and a housing cover, having at least one console feature, for mounting on the combined battery housing/console structure.
Advantageously, the battery housing assembly described herein allows for the efficient packaging of additional or larger or even spare batteries within an automotive vehicle. In a hybrid sport utility vehicle for example, the present invention allows for retention of vehicle features, such as a third row seating, auxiliary air conditioning, larger cargo space and underbody spare tire storage, that would otherwise be sacrificed due to the placement of a high voltage battery pack elsewhere within the vehicle.
Further advantages, objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures showing illustrative embodiments of the invention.